


Hana's and her Ly'ion Date

by FandomSupporter15



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Shishido's trying, carnival date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: Hana Aoi agrees to go a double date with her classmate Ikumi Hasuda and her new boyfriend. But the problem is— All her human guy friends are too busy! Her only option is to bring an animal who most look like a human.





	Hana's and her Ly'ion Date

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on A03! And another Shishido x Hana fanfic in this fandom... I honestly wish this manga series had a continuation, a revival would be cool, that the story plot lengthen and made a comeback in popularity. But that's just me and my wishful thinking and rambles.
> 
> Originally from my fanfiction.net account

"What's this?" Aoi Hana, the zoo keeper of Oumagadoki Zoo, stares questionably at a piece of paper lying on top of her desk. And it seem to be an advertisement that have some pictures of tents, balloons, game stalls, and the focal point is a Ferris wheel.

Originally she was sitting in her desk thinking about how to bring in more visitors to her workplace. But she stopped when her classmate, Ikumi Hasuda, stand in front of her desk, showing her the flyer.

"Isn't obvious?" The honey-colored hair girl said in an obvious tone. "It an advertisement to an amusement park. This weekend is their grand opening... and..." She trails off as her eyes quickly 

"Ikumi…" Aoi's hope have risen, thinking, is this an opportunity to strengthen their friendship? Her onyx eyes widen in suspense and excitement sparkle as she wait for her classmate's further explanation.

"And I was invited by my boyfriend!" Ikumi finish her reason as she held her cheeks by both of hands. Fantasizing about all the romantic scenes that could possibly happen on her date soon.

"I-I see…" The zoo keeper's hope been crushed as her eyes averted to somewhere else, anywhere instead of her classmate. And then she thought, 'is she still going out with that guy?' Leading to her memories screen playing that tall guy who was so boastful about his cheekbones.

"Why are you showing this to m-me?" She return her attention at her classmate.

Soon the happy girl stop what she's was doing and begin blushing as she mirrored Hana's earlier eye movement. 

"Well… I broke up with my previous boyfriend recently… And this other guy, asked me out to the place...and I'm not very good with a new guy…"Ikumi near the end spoke in mumble as she shown weakness to Aoi, who she used to look down on.

The short ebony-haired girl move her eyes back at her classmate. Her curiosity got the best of her, even when she knows not to peak on other business.

"B-But you said 'boyfriend,' just now."

"Well me and the other guy just started going out yesterday. And he invited me to the amusement park as a first date."

"So what does this have to do with me, then?"

Ikumi grab both corner of her desk and brought her face closer to Hana's. Eyes pleading for some reinforcements.

"P-Please can you come?! And please bring a boy too, so this can be a double date!"

Aoi didn't know what to say, or how her job would interfere. But seeing that her classmate/potential friend is very nervous about this date.

And when there's a friend in trouble—

"You can always count on me!" The words came out instantly before her mind could process what she just said. And to ensure her words— She smiled with her own thumb pointing at herself.

"Alright! Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea…"

And so Ikumi pounded in the plan into Aoi head.

Two days until the planned double date.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter up! Hope you guys like what I have so far! This is a cross-post from my fanfiction.net account, but this one will have better writing (hopefully), better imagery, and most importantly better grammar.


End file.
